Your steps echoing in silence
by Snickering Fox
Summary: Snippets collection of Echoes. May or may not be canon from story.
You are My Anchor, My Precious

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku, Jake?"

Ia membeku, dan menelan ludah. Mata coklatnya beradu pandang dengan hazel kusam.

"A-ah, Bells, sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja."

"O-oh…."

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di punggungnya saat Bella masih menatapnya dalam. Ia tak perlu bersuara, tatapan dalam bagai _abyss_ yang menghisap itu sudah cukup menunjukkan ketidaksenangannya pada Jacob. Bukannya Bella selalu menatapnya seperti itu; bahkan ini adalah kali pertama tatapan (menghisap—menarik—menjerumuskan— _ **predator**_ —) itu ditujukan padanya. Jacob selalu berusaha menjawab semua kalimat yang terucap dari gadis teman masa kecilnya itu, karena Bella sangat jarang membuka mulutnya tanpa alasan penting

Hanya saja hal yang satu ini tidak akan ia jawab. Ralat, bukan tidak akan, _tidak bisa_.

Bagaimana kau menjelaskan kepada teman perempuan masa kecilmu bahwa keluargamu adalah keturunan makhluk supernatural pelindung manusia dari makhlluk supernatural lainnya dan bisa berubah menjadi serigala kelebihan steroid setinggi dua lantai, dan darah serigala itu bukannya aktif pada ayahmu tapi malah _skip_ langsung padamu?

Ditambah lagi Alpha kawanan serigala memerintahkan supaya kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepada siapapun, kecuali belahan jiwamu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

"Ah, aku tidak mengabaikanmu Bells. Hanya saja belakangan ini aku sedang sibuk sekali. Kautidak lihat? Aku sekarang tambah keren kan? Di sekolah aku ikut tim basket, dan sepertinya aku mulai memasuki masa puber. Jadi setiap pulang latihan aku selalu kelelahan, jadi tak sempat menelponmu, Bell." Ia berbohong.

Bella masih menatapnya tak bergeming. Sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Jemari tanganmu selalu mengetuk-ngetuk saat kau berbohong, Jake."

Jemari yang dimaksud membeku dari posisinya di pinggang Jacob. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, Billy yang berada di ruang tamu ikut menahan napas. Mata hazel terus menatapnya dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya Jacob menyerah.

"Baiklah, baik! Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Bella. Aku… bukan maksudku mengabaikanmu. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan dan itu menghabiskan waktuku! Bahkan waktu tidurku berkurang drastis…"

Mata hazel melirik sesaat pada lingkaran gelap di bawah matanya, sebeum kembali beradu pandang dengan manic coklat.

"Sesuatu apa itu?"

Jacob menelan salivanya. Ia bimbang sejenak, sebelum tatapan menusuk itu kembali memaksanya buka mulut.

"Itu… aku… Aku tidak bisa… Bells. Maaf. Maafkan aku…" suaranya memelas.

Bella terus menatapnya, sementara ia berusaha memperlihatkan betapa ia merasa bersalah melalui tatapannya. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Bella mengedip pelan.

"Siapa yang bisa memberitahuku?"

Suara benda jatuh terdengar dari ruang tamu. Manik hazel melirik ke sana, sebelum Bella bergerak, meninggalkan Jacob yang menatapnya setengah lega setengah horror.

 **::xxx::**

"Tidak, tidak, Bells! Bella, berhenti, yang dikatakan Dad tidak benar! Oke, yang bagian keturunan memang benar, tapi yang bagian serigala hanya dibesar-besarkan! Ayolah, Bells, aku bisa menjelaskannya dengan lebih rinci kalau kau berhenti sebentar—"

"Bagian mana dari perintah si 'Alpha' ini adalah _mutlak_ yang dibesar-besarkan? Jemarimu mengedut lagi, Jacob."

"Tapi, Bella—"

"Jacob Black."

Ia terpaksa berhenti agar tidak menabrak Bella yang berhenti mendadak di depannya. Gadis itu berputar, dan mencengkeram bahu pemuda itu dengan kuat. Mata hazelnya bersinar dengan fragmen hijau dan violet untuk sesaat. Jacob bisa merasakan bulu romanya meremang.

"Jacob Black. Kau adalah temanku. Kau adalah teman _pertamaku_. Disaat semua orang menjauhiku, kau orang pertama yang tersenyum padaku. Disaat anak yang lain memanggilku si aneh, kau yang pertama mengajakku bermain. Kau adalah temanku. _**Milikku**_. Aku tidak peduli jika kau bisa berubah menjadi serigala setinggi 2 lantai. Aku tidak akan peduli bahkan jika kau adalah seorang megalomaniak yang terobsesi menghancurkan dunia hanya untuk menciptakan utopia. Itu semua karena kau. Adalah. _Milik._ _ **Ku.**_ Dan aku menerimamu apa adanya. Tapi aku _tidak_ menoleransi siapapun yang berpikir ia bisa mengambil dan menguasai _milikku_."

Jacob terhenyak. Itu… itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah didengarnya dari Bella. Dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersentuh mendengarnya. Bella si antisosial, _awkward, stoic_ Bella, menganggap dirinya teman yang berharga?

"Tapi Bells, dia itu Alpha kawanan serigala. _Aku_ serigala, dan hanya kawanan di struktur hirarki. Aku tidak bisa melanggar perintahnya. Secara fisik saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Dan Jacob dengan cepat menutup mulutnya saat tatapan kosong Bella semakin kosong.

"…Begitukah?"

Jacob menelan ludah. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

Gadis itu berpaling dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku hanya perlu merebut posisi Alpha itu, kalau begitu."

Jacob hanya bisa berkedip sambil menatap kepergian gadis itu.

…tunggu, Apa?

.

.

* * *

.

.

(Or: in which Bella is on warpath to beat Sam down and claim new minions)


End file.
